In the methane synthesis catalyst system, a nickel-based catalyst is essential since it has a better catalytic activity and has an activity being next only to ruthenium catalyst. In the methane synthesis catalyst commonly used at domestic and abroad, the active component nickel is present mostly in the form of nickel oxide. Nickel present in the form of nickel oxide can be readily reduced, and most of nickel in an oxidation state will be reduced at 450° C. However, the action between nickel and the support is too weak to be sintered and inactivated at high temperatures and high liquid to steam ratio.
The reduction equation is stated as follows:NiO+H2Ni+H2O+3.52 KJ/mol
Thus a novel method for preparing a catalyst needs to be provided.